Solamente suyo
by Silent Miut
Summary: Nezumi volteó a verlo, definitivamente, era solamente suyo.


_Esto salió después de despertarme a las tres de la mañana y no podía dejarlo ir, así que aquí les traigo mi primer lemmon (si es que llega a serlo)._

_Disclamer: No. 6 no me pertenece, esto lo hago sin ánimo de lucro._

**Solamente suyo.**

En la profunda oscuridad se despertó sediento, casi nunca requería un vaso en la noche, pero esta vez sentía su garganta más seca de lo normal.

Se levantó sin vacilar, aunque no pudiera ver con claridad podía caminar normalmente por el departamento. Hacía frío, supuso que haría más en la superficie. El silencio era abrumador. El olor de la cena perduraba en el aire.

Tomó la jarra, llenó el vaso y lo bebió mirando a través de la penumbra, distinguiendo el cabello blanco de su inquilino y, por decirlo de alguna manera, salvador (no le diría amigo ni de broma, ellos tarde o temprano podrían tener distintos ideales y separarse para ser enemigos).

Sin darse cuenta se le quedó viendo fijamente, repasando cada una de sus facciones, recordando cómo era su carácter. Era una molestia, no cabía duda, sin embargo no podía dejarlo desprotegido, no después de ayudarlo a salir de Chronos, sería como negar lo que había hecho y no, nunca lo haría. Dejarlo andar por las calles solo, sin observarlo aunque fuera por el rabillo del ojo, podría significar que alguien podría arrebatárselo.

_Arrebatárselo._ Esa palabra lo inquietó, un sentimiento extraño (al que no haría caso) se estaba alojando en su interior, lo cual negaba, porque era un sentimiento cálido y al mismo tiempo angustiante. Una persona podía arrebatarle algo a otra cuando a ésta le perteneciera ese algo.

De repente, a pesar de haber tomado agua, su boca se secó de manera alarmante y su respiración se volvió pesada y, contra sus intenciones, sus deseos ganaron la batalla guiándolo a escasos centímetros de la mejilla de Shion.

Sus ojos repasaron la piel un tanto más morena que la de él, el cabello cayéndole en la cara, las cejas y pestañas, sus labios…

En esa parte se detuvo ¿Qué era eso? Quisiera no sentirlo, quisiera hacerlo…

Acerco sus labios a los de Shion, apenas rozándolos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pareciera como si su cerebro estuviera funcionando con la cuarta parte de su racionalidad.

No se detuvo, un pensamiento fugaz pero, revelador lo empujó a concretar el beso.

_Shion era solamente suyo_.

El ósculo había sido suave, apenas más que un roce, inocente, nada atrevido, muy tentador. Sus labios no tenían sabor, sus párpados empezaron a dar señales de un próximo despertar…

Nezumi se irguió de inmediato ¡Qué estaba haciendo!

-¿Nezumi?- llamó el chico incorporado en el mueble tallándose los ojos.

El aludido contuvo la respiración, si no sabía que estaba ahí se volvería a dormir sin haberlo visto, así podría volver a…

Su cuerpo lo traicionó, de un momento a otro había agarrado con firmeza la barbilla de su compañero para atraerlo a sus labios.

Shion terminó de despertar. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Ese beso…? Trató de zafarse sin resultado, conocía la fuerza del otro, estaba en clara desventaja.

El beso forzado, reticente mas, pronto comenzó a cambiar a algo más ligero, casi como una caricia del viento, como el ósculo de una mariposa, para después tornarse en algo más íntimo, un contacto que tenía intenciones ocultas, que pareciera hablar en susurros los sentimientos de ambos.

Se separaron viéndose a los ojos, diciéndose las palabras que sobraban y cuestionando sus acciones.

_Dejarse guiar por instinto, anhelar más con fervor._

Nezumi volvió a buscar los labios de Shion retomando el beso, profundizándolo más, retomando su último pensamiento medianamente coherente.

_Solamente suyo._

Por sobre todas las cosas, Nezumi no se consideraba romántico, mucho menos una persona demasiado blanda ante la emociones, pero él lo cambiaba, sabía tentarlo, seducir su atención, robarle un poco de su autocontrol tan sólo con su nombramiento.

De nuevo se alejaron, ambos respirando agitadamente, buscaron sus miradas y el montón de preguntas pertenecientes a Shion fueron acalladas con un dedo del otro.

-Por favor, no digas nada, esta vez quisiera no oírte hablar como siempre- lo calló sin despegar sus miradas.

Shion asintió inseguro, Nezumi sonrió levemente tomándolo de la muñeca guiándolo a la cama. Ambos sabían que la situación cambiaría, después de esa noche podría ser que la vida les jugará la peor pasada de la historia. Sin embargo, también sabían que aquella noche de tormenta, de no haber sido por la decisión de Shion, ninguno de los dos sería quien es ahora.

Llegaron a su destino, Shion fue yaciendo sobre las sábanas mientras Nezumi tapaba toda ruta de escape al ponerse a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Pronto, sus labios se volvieron a unir, las ropas de repente estorbaban a pesar del frío.

Los besos, las caricias, los susurros delirantes, los gemidos estremecedores llenaron la habitación de una cálida atmósfera. Ambos cuerpos se explayaron el mayor tiempo posible en el placer de sentir la piel del otro como la suya propia, disfrutando la textura de lo intangible y, por un momento, sintiendo el alma abandonar sus cuerpos para fundirse en una sola mientras las dudas eran disipada y los deseos reprimidos salían a flote.

Shion dejó escapar el último sonido de la noche, entre el dolor y la satisfacción; el aliento de ambos se calmaba poco a poco al ritmo de sus corazones, frente a frente, con sus miradas conectadas no tardo en vencerles el cansancio.

Seis horas después, poco antes de despuntar el alba, Nezumi despertó de la penumbra de los sueños inconexos en los cálidos brazos de Shion.

Todavía permanecían cara a cara, la expresión de él era relajada y, al salir del adormecimiento, se dio cuenta de la magnitud de sus acciones nocturnas.

¡Qué había hecho! ¿Por qué se había dejando vencer por aquellos sentimientos inejecutables? Entonces lo recordó, aquel pensamiento inconcebible ahora tomaba más sentido.

_Solamente suyo._

Él sentía a Shion parte de sí mismo, un retazo de vida que si no estuviera ahí, hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo. Acarició la mejilla del durmiente a su lado con una mezcla de temor, gratitud y cariño.

¿Qué se había hecho? No le preocupaba tanto que habían hecho hace unas horas, sino lo que pasó con él mismo; esa metamorfosis de gratitud a amor, en tan sólo una noche… negó con la cabeza retractando su último pensamiento.

_Siempre había sido amor._

Aquella emoción más allá del afecto, un sentimiento sumamente peligroso. Tenía que detener sus pensamientos ahí, lo que habían hecho estaba mal, muy mal, no podía darse el lujo de volverse débil, inukashi había tenido razón, Shion era su mayor debilidad.

Se levantó recogiendo su ropa hasta que se encontró de frente al sillón recordando otra vez la oración tan egoísta de que Shion era sólo suyo y la verdad, recordando sus palabras al reencontrarse y los descubrimientos de la pasada noche… ese pensamiento estaba fundamentado.

Volteó a verlo antes de entrar al baño, sonrió de lado: en cuerpo, alma y pensamiento Shion era _solamente suyo_.

_¿Fin?  
><em>

_Este fic tiene su continuación en Promesa de invierno.  
><em>

_Gracias por regalar a este fic un poco de su tiempo.  
><em>

_... Hane Akai.  
><em>


End file.
